


Thunder of Silence

by siluria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't know how to read Danny when he's this quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Something cobbled together from the prompts: rain; too angry for words, but not action. Set back in S1.

  
_To silence another, first be silent yourself_   


The rain falls down in torrents, and when Steve licks the moisture from his lips he tastes the tang of iron from the diluted blood that's being washed from the cut on his head in the deluge. He doesn't really care about that, not when Danny is silently staring at him.

Steve doesn't know what to do with a silent Danny Williams, not when he'd expected yelling and exaggerated waves of his hands, the strength of the staccato of his movement is Steve's indication of just how much he's feeling. These are Steve's tells, his insight into what's going on in Danny's head. The silence gives him nothing.

He opens his mouth to break this strange stasis, but the sharp rise of Danny's hand kills the words before they can form.

And then Danny moves, grabs a handful of his sodden shirt and drags him into his apartment. The door slams shut and Steve's bruised back feels each scar in the door’s surface when Danny shoves him hard against it. It's forgotten the second Danny's mouth crashes onto his, new aches and pains growing with Danny's hitched breaths, each bite and each fingertip digging into his skin.

He doesn't mind the pain Danny inflicts in these moments, because it soothes away everything else until it's just the two of them and how they feel. And he knows that when they both come down from this high, Danny will soothe each mark and bruise with a gentle touch and soft lips. And then, Steve knows that Danny won't be silent any more.


End file.
